One Wish Part 2
by Daughtry's Pirate Girl
Summary: Showing up reluctantly at Will and Elizabeth's wedding, Grace has another sudden memory flash and realizes Dead Man's Chest is about to start. But what happens in DMC? Can she survive the next pirate adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really, really wish I did (especially where Will's concerned), but I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean aside from my OC's.**

**Chapter One**

A slow, sad tune drifted mournfully over the ocean to join the ceaseless patter of raindrops. No words came with the tune, only the low hum, but the song would have told of heartbreak between two lovers.

Grace Morgan didn't know why she was humming the song she'd learned in her travels as she stood at the bow of the Venture. It suited her mood she supposed, as did the weather.

Port Royal was just appearing through the rain that made it look gray and ghostly. Grace had not been back in months. She had taken her decision to make the most of her life very seriously. About a month after Jack Sparrow had escaped hanging, Grace had joined the crew of the Venture, a merchant ship, realizing her love for sailing and adventure. Most of the men in the crew were old enough to be her grandfather and they all treated her like a daughter. They spoiled her horribly when she let them.

This stop in Port Royal was not one of their normal stops where they'd pick up or sell cargo, this stop was for Grace. This was the day of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann's wedding. Even though Grace was very reluctant to go, one reason being she and Elizabeth were far from friends, she cared deeply for Will and part of her at least wanted to wish him well on his wedding day.

Grace left the bow and headed to the middle of the ship as they made it to the dock. She was impatient to go ashore. She was already very late and if she didn't hurry, she'd miss the whole ceremony.

"You gonna change, lass?" Captain Joe asked.

"No, it's too late," Grace answered. She had originally planned to wear a dress, but with her lateness and the horrible weather, it was better to go dressed as she was in her sailing clothes and leather jacket that would keep her dry. "I'll see you later, Joe. I shouldn't be long."

"Take yer time. We'll be here," Joe replied.

Grace grabbed some of the rigging, stepped up onto the ship's railing, and gracefully jumped down onto the dock. As soon as her boots hit the wooden planks, she jogged towards shore. On the beach, commotion caught her attention. A massive amount of soldiers were lined up on shore. _What are they up to? _Grace wondered, but she'd have to find out Port Royal's latest news after the wedding.

Grace jogged through the city until she came to a small chapel. She knew the wedding had been planned to take place outside, but with the weather, that would not be possible. However, the inside of the chapel was empty. Perhaps the wedding had been postponed.

Grace walked outside and found that was not true. Standing under a stone archway were many guests. Pausing, Grace took in the sad sight. Tables were set up and decorated for a wedding, but were now being soaked. Wet sheet music was scattered around by the wind and some of the empty chairs were knocked over. Kneeling out in the rain was Elizabeth in her drenched wedding dress. Will was nowhere to be seen.

"Miss Morgan."

Grace turned to the sound of her name. "Governor Swann, what happened?"

"Will never showed up," Governor Swann answered regretfully.

Grace was stunned. Will was not the kind of man to leave his bride standing at the altar. "There must be a reason."

Governor Swann shook his head. "I don't know." He stared at his daughter. "I've tried to get her to come in, but she won't."

Grace looked at her too for several moments. Finally, she sighed, making up her mind and stepping out into the rain. She didn't like Elizabeth, but Elizabeth was Will's fiancée and Grace would feel bad for almost anyone who had their wedding ruined. Coming up behind Elizabeth slowly, Grace stopped next to her. Elizabeth barely looked up.

"He didn't come," she murmured miserably after a moment.

"I'm sure there's a reason," Grace replied. "I know Will wouldn't purposely do this."

"Why didn't he send word?"

For this Grace had no answer, but she was convinced there was one. There had to be. Suddenly something seemed to flash in her mind and she reeled dizzily. She closed her eyes as her mind was flooded with memories. The slow rhythmic sound of a heart beat pounded in her head and at first she only saw dark water but then she saw rain hitting teacups and sheet music. Elizabeth appeared, kneeling in her wedding dress. Grace was seeing what was happening now, but all from a different angle. Suddenly she saw soldiers, the same ones she had seen on the beach. They were marching down the very street she'd taken to the chapel. The very last thing that appeared was Will dressed in his wedding suit, but his hands were in chains and the soldiers were leading him into the chapel.

Grace's eyes popped open. "Oh no, it's starting," she whispered. "Dead Man's Chest."

Elizabeth looked up at her, wondering what was wrong, but Grace didn't have time to explain. She spun around and Elizabeth looked over her shoulder. Soldiers were appearing under the archway. Elizabeth jumped up and she and Grace ran to the archway just as Will was brought up by the soldiers.

"Will, why is this happening?" Elizabeth asked, rushing up to Will.

"I don't know," Will answered sadly. He smiled as he gazed at her. "You look beautiful."

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Elizabeth said, fighting back tears.

Governor Swann quickly pushed his way through the crowd of staring, confused people who had never expected the groom to be brought to his own wedding in chains.

"Make way, let me through. How dare you!" Governor Swann said angrily to a short man standing with is back to them. "Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?!"

The man turned, glancing over everyone with a haughty smirk. "Governor Weatherby Swann. It's been too long."

Just the sound of his voice sent chills through Grace.

"Cutler Beckett?!" Governor Swann said in shock.

"It's Lord now, actually," Beckett replied, full of arrogance.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!" Governor Swann told him.

"In fact I do. Mr. Mercer . . . " Beckett turned to the most undesirable man Grace had ever seen. " . . . a warrant for the arrest of one William Turner."

Becket handed a warrant to Governor Swann who frowned deeply and looked up stunned. "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!"

"Oh is it, that's annoying, my mistake. Arrest her."

"What?!" Grace was shocked. What had Will and Elizabeth done that warranted arrest?

"On what charges?" Elizabeth demanded, just as confused.

"Ah, here's the one for William Turner," Beckett said, producing another warrant, but not answering Elizabeth. "And I have another one here for a James Norrington, is he present?"

"What have they done?" Grace wanted to know, hardly able to believe Norrington was going to be arrested too.

Beckett looked at her with beady eyes. "And just who are you?"

"Grace Morgan," she answered slowly.

"I thought so," Beckett said with a smirk. "Arrest her."

The soldiers grabbed Grace before she could attempt to get away and put heavy shackles on her wrists.

"Here is the warrant for your arrest," Beckett said, holding up a fourth one. "Now I'll ask again, is James Norrington present."

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago," Governor Swann replied, inspecting the warrants.

"I don't believe that's the answer to the question I asked," Beckett said testily.

Will glared at him. "Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered..."

"We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with," Elizabeth finished.

Reading the warrants, Governor Swann said, "The charge is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and empire and condemned to death, for which the . . ." He stopped with a look of horror.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death," Beckett finished with too much pleasure.

Grace, Will, and Elizabeth looked at each other. They were all bound for the hangman.

"Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow," Beckett continued.

"_Captain_," the three prisoners said in unison.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said firmly.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might," Beckett replied smirking unnervingly again. With a wave of his hand he ordered his men, "Take them away."

A soldier took Grace by the arm and roughly led her away with Will and Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update and equally sorry this chapter is so short. I just haven't been in the right frame of mind to write this lately. :( I'll try to update much sooner this time.**

**Chapter Two**

The soldier gave Grace a shove and she stumbled into one of the cells of the jail. She turned quickly and glared at him.

"I'm still a woman," she muttered, displeased by the rough treatment, but the soldier was already busy putting Will and Elizabeth into their cells.

The iron bar doors slammed shut and the three of them were left alone. It was a very unexpected and unwelcome wedding gift for Will and Elizabeth. For a moment there was only silence and then everyone looked at each other.

"Grace," Will said, fully noticing her. "When did you arrive?"

"I just did. I barely got to the chapel before Beckett showed up," she answered. Hesitantly, she added, "I just wanted to come and wish you well."

Will smiled warmly. "Thank you."

It made Grace's heart realize how much she'd missed him over the months. Not entirely comfortable with the whole exchange, Elizabeth stepped in between them.

"What are we going to do?" she asked Will. "If we don't find a way out, Beckett is going to hang us."

"I won't let him hang you," Will told her. "You and Grace had nothing to do with Jack's rescue, I did."

"We helped you defend him," Grace said, not wanting him to take all of the blame.

"But I released him from the gallows." Will took off his hat and walked to the door of his cell. Grabbing the bars, he tried to lift the door up, but it didn't budge.

"If only we had some leverage," he murmured.

But it was no use. The only way they were going to get out is if someone let them out. For a very long time they waited to see what their fate would be. Finally, two soldiers appeared.

"Lord Beckett wishes to see you," one said as the other unlocked Will's cell.

They shackled his hands again and led him out. He glanced over his shoulder at Elizabeth and then at Grace as they led him away.

Grace sighed and leaned back against the bars. She'd lost track of time, but it felt like Will had been gone for quite a while. Whatever could Beckett have wanted with him? Finally, Grace heard some commotion and she and Elizabeth stood up quickly just as Will and Governor Swann entered the jail. Will was no longer in his wedding clothes, but a simpler pair.

"Here now, he can't be here," the guard protested.

"I think you'll find he can," Governor Swann replied.

Will came directly to Elizabeth's cell, but spoke to both Elizabeth and Grace.

"Beckett has made a deal with me. He wants me to find Jack and bring him his compass."

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Isla de Muerta," Grace spoke up. "He's probably heard of the treasure."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange the charges against us will be dropped," Will told them.

"No, we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom," Governor Swann interrupted.

Will looked over his shoulder at him. "Is that a lack of faith in Jack, or in me?"

"That you would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else," Governor Swann replied. "Now, where is that dog with the keys?"

He turned and started whistling for the prison dog. Meanwhile Elizabeth gazed at Will and said, "I have faith in you, both of you. Where will you find him?"

"Tortuga. I'll start there and I won't stop searching till I find him. And then I plan to return here to marry you."

"Properly?"

"Eagerly, if you'll still have me," Will told Elizabeth.

"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already," Elizabeth replied and Grace cleared her throat to remind the woman that she was still just in the next cell over.

Elizabeth didn't seem to care.

"I'll wait for you," she promised Will (Ha! Yeah right! (blushes) Sorry, couldn't help myself).

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

Will stood up to leave.

"Be careful, Will," Grace warned.


End file.
